


sharing an umbrella

by AutisticJuliaArgent



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, also like. soory if u followed me for carulia fic, but other than that its mostly just fluff, oh and theres v e r y background intruality (like mentioned in one line), remus and patton r mentioned (patton v breifly), this can read as either platonic or pre-romantic btw, this is. not that sdtgasdfbha, verryyy mild angst? like its kinda implied roman is rly insecure dghsdgsd, yes im being basic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticJuliaArgent/pseuds/AutisticJuliaArgent
Summary: high school au. roman gets stuck in the rain after school when waiting for Remus' detention to end and virgil shares his umbrella with him. a bunch of fluff basicallybased on a prompt from this prompt generator https://atsuzaki-playground.neocities.org/
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	sharing an umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on the prompt "Roman is alone in the rain because they forgot to bring an umbrella, Virgil offers to share theirs" taken from this prompt generator https://atsuzaki-playground.neocities.org/.
> 
> this is probably rly bad. sorry if its rly bad asgadf

Roman shivered as he felt the rain run down his back, hugging himself slightly as he watched the different friend groups excitedly talk to each other as they walked home.

Just his luck, he thought to himself, the one day he left his coat and umbrella at home it was absolutely pouring and his brother had a detention so he had to wait for him outside the school.

He sighed as the groups of people walking by came and went across the street to the bench he was sitting on. The rain had almost completely soaked through his clothes, leaving him cold and wet. At this point all he wanted to do when he got home was make himself some hot chocolate and watch a disney movie, but he had just been set some homework he had to get done, which he probably wasn't going to do regardless but still.

His train of thought was interrupted when he noticed his classmate Virgil standing in front of him wearing (unsurprisingly, seeing he was the type to be prepared before leaving the house in the morning) a coat and holding an umbrella.

“What are you doing here, Hot Topic?” Roman asked, the words coming out harsher than he intended, almost reflexively. He hadn't always gotten along with Virgil in the past, the two mostly communicating through snarky comments aimed at each other in class, but over time his view of the other had changed, and he was trying to make with him amends and become friends, though he didn't know if Virgil felt the same.

“I could ask you the same question Princey,” Virgil replied somewhat snarkily “why the hell are you sitting out in the rain?”

Roman felt his cheeks heat up slightly at the nickname, but answered him anyway. “I don't  _ want _ to be sitting in the rain Emo,” he said as shivered from the cold rain. “my brother has detention and i have to wait for him.”

“And you didn't think to bring an umbrella with you?” Virgil questioned, sounding almost amused.

“Hey, I was busy this morning, okay? I had lines to practice!” Roman said indignantly “Plus it didn't seem like it was going to rain this morning, so why would i have- what are you doing?” he asked as he felt Virgil sit down next to him and move his umbrella so it was covering both of them, providing Roman with respite from the rain.

“Sharing my umbrella with you, dumbass” he answered, his tone lacking any annoyance despite his words, instead almost seeming affectionate.

“Oh.” Roman said, somewhat surprised by that. “Well thank you”

The two sat in somewhat awkward silence for a moment. Roman had started to dry off somewhat, though he was still quite wet which didn't help with how cold it was. He wrapped his arms tighter around himself in an attempt to warm up more, which Virgil clearly noticed.

“How long have you even been sitting out here?” he asked

“Around five minutes i think? I'm not too sure” he answered, shivering slightly “probably longer,”

“Jeez Princey you must be freezing!” Virgil said, his tone suddenly much more concerned “hold this for a second” he said, handing Roman the umbrella as he got up, much to Romans confusion, which only grew when Virgil proceeded to take off his coat and hand it Roman.

“Here, put this on” he said.

“Really?” Roman asked incredulously “it's your coat,”

Virgil rolled his eyes somewhat at that “I'm not the one thats been sitting in the rain for the past five minutes, Ro, i think i’ll be fine,” he replied.

Roman was still somewhat uncertain but proceeded to get up and hand Virgil the umbrella before he put on the coat. It was quite warm and soft, and smelled faintly of lavender. He zipped it up as he sat back down and it felt like a hug.

He felt Virgil sit down next to him and hold the umbrella over both of them once again, and Roman couldn't help feeling almost guilty

“Thank you, again,” He said a little awkwardly. “You really didn't need to do that you know”

“You’re welcome,” Virgil replied, sounding somewhat confused. “I mean, it's not like i was going to leave you sitting out in the rain” 

Roman stiffened slightly “well, i wouldn't have blamed you if you did, i haven't exactly been nice to you in the past”

“Well yeah, but that was ages ago princey,” Virgil replied “plus, i wasn't really all that nice to you either”

“Yes but still,” Roman said. “It doesn't help that i'm probably quite annoying, the fact that you didn't really like me isn't all that surprising,”

Virgil's expression softened at that.

“Give yourself some credit Ro, you're not that bad.” He said as he gently took Romans hand in his own, causing him to blush.

“And just because we didn't get along in the past doesn't mean I don't like you or want to be your friend now” he said, before he realized what he was saying and started backtracking “U-uh I mean if you want to-”

Roman cut him off with a warm smile, “Don’t worry about it J-Delightful, I would be honoured,” he said, causing Virgil to blush slightly before smiling back at him.

They sat in silence for a moment, though it wasn't nearly as awkward as before, both of them still smiling slightly. After a while Roman started to lean his head on Virgil’s shoulder slightly, at which Virgil affectionately laughed slightly before giving Romans hand a quick squeeze. The moment was interrupted however when Roman got a text from Remus.

"Are you kidding me?!" Roman exclaimed as he saw the message. 

_ Annoying brother (Remus): hey my detention ended im going to pats tell mum  _

_ Annoying brother (Remus): sorry u had to wait lol  _

_ Roman: I HATE YOU OMG  _

_ Annoying brother (Remus): sorryyy lmao  _

_ Roman: IVE BEEN SITTING HERE FOR THE PAST 15 MINUTES ARE U KIDDING ME Roman: IF VIRGIL DIDNT SHARE HIS UMBRELLA WITH ME I WOULD HAVE PROBABLY CAUGHT HYPOTHERMIA BY NOW I HATE YOU  _

_ Annoying brother (Remus):....Virgil?  _

_ Roman: SHUT UP  _

_ Roman: I HATE YOU SO MUCH  _

"What happened?" Virgil asked, seeing how frustrated Roman was. 

"Remus’ detention ended and apparently he’s going to his boyfriend's house now, so basically i've been sitting here waiting for no reason," He huffed dramatically "and i'm probably going to have to walk home in the rain," he added with a pout.

“Hey, we have maths together right?” Virgil asked, to which Roman nodded.

“Well if you want, I could go to your house and we could do the homework together” He suggested.

“I would love that,” Roman answers with a smile.

(they ended up spending more time watching and playfully bickering about disney movies than they did actually doing the homework, but neither of them particularly minded.)

**Author's Note:**

> pspspsps pls like and kudos if u liked it


End file.
